guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nog64/Elite Skill Contest
Contestants: Please sign Below: Contestants # Count me in. I'll take Enchanter's Conundrum, if we're allowed to pick already. Zaq 20:09, 7 March 2007 (CST) EDIT 14 Mar 07: Here it is, check it out. Zaq 20:37, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #Time to prove the worth of Scavenger's Focus :)--Blade (talk| ) 20:14, 7 March 2007 (CST) #TIme to see if Ravenous Gaze are any good.- ''Leader Rat'' 07:56, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #Count me in with Soul Leech. :) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 17:51, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #:So far I made this out of it Build:N/Me Wastrel's Leech. ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 16:03, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #I just posted my build for Toxic Chill for the contest. Check it out. Build:N/A Chilling Assassin [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) #:Oh, and by the way, the comment you posted on the build is pretty stupid, the builds only share two skills (not including resurrection signet) and neither of those is the elite... soo... [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) #::Whoops, check the history of the build.--Nog64Talk 22:51, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #:::Hmmm... true, but, first, one of the major problems listed with your build was SF and ET and, mine does more damage and is more of a spike as opposed to yours which was much more about pressure, [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) #I want Skull Crack. Technically the build is already posted, but it resides in a Discussion page and not a build page, soo... (T/ ) 23:15, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #. *Giggles* hah, im gonna try Ride the Lightning Time for pain... >:P --Spcypnts #Ill take Quivering Blade even though I suck at warrior. Shall be fun :) --Renegade26 13:18, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #I'm all over Signet of Suffering.Cheese Slaya 20:34, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #:Mines right here, N/Me Signet of Hexes. I also made this, still in the works tho (if im allowed to use more than one elite) W/Mo Flailing Coward.Cheese Slaya 23:01, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #Signing for Zerris on Warrior's Endurance--Nog64Talk 22:42, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #:Thanks, since I couldn't find this page. Build is currently not even through trial run, speculation only. If it works, I'm in, might even put it up for untested. If it doesn't I'll drop this skill... might pick another. Hope you don't mind :p --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 22:45, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #::Build works perfectly, in fact better then expected. You can take a look at Build:W/Me Enduring Visage UW Solo. I will remain in the contest. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 01:21, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #:::Build is now favored. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) #Tease, Build:R/Me Tickler. I had fun testing this build, actually.--Rickyvantof 10:52, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #Fox's Promise Poor neglected elite, i'll find a home for you! Even if it's in the unfavored section! Wyvern 18:31, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #Signing for Lava's Edge.--Nog64Talk 19:22, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #:I'll sign for myself, thank you very much! :) I'll post back here once I have it done. Done, it's on my talk page. LavaEdge324++ 19:23, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #Incendiary Arrows for me. -- (talk) 19:44, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Discussion Add Preservation. --SBR 18:55, 7 March 2007 (CST) :Preservation is being used a lot, though (IIRC). I almost did (it is a TERRIBLE skill, after all). Lemme double chack on that.--Nog64Talk 19:45, 7 March 2007 (CST) I just wanna tell everyone how very, very pleased I am with how this is working :)--Nog64Talk 23:21, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Update the List Recently, i.e. this year, I have created builds which use some of these skills, 4 of which are favored, so I thought I would point them out: *Locust's Fury: Build:A/W Fear-Inspiring Sin *Scribe's Insight: Build:Mo/Me Elona's Bonder *Marksman's Wager: Build:R/N Shivering Marksman *Consume Soul: Build:Rt/any Devouring Restorer All of those were created by me recently, so you might want to remove those skills from the list. Some of the other skills already have favored builds as well... so it really isn't worth having them on the list. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :Just because one build has an elite that's on this list doesn't mean it can't be on this list. All of those skills can be used for something else. Not to mention you have a knack for making those odd skills workable. I'm sure there are people out there who have a good use for some of those skills.--Nog64Talk 19:34, 7 March 2007 (CST) ::Yay, I have a knack! :) [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) Sounds like alot of fun XD. i duno what one to take though. I was thinking my secret weapon Scavengers focus would be on it but mabay you think its good like me :D.im thinking either Hidden Caltrops or "Coward!".--Blade (talk| ) 19:53, 7 March 2007 (CST) IMO Scavenger's Focus should be on the list. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :Ya i forgot it. Want it then, Blade?--Nog64Talk 19:56, 7 March 2007 (CST) yup ill show you why i like it so much :)--Blade (talk| ) 19:57, 7 March 2007 (CST) I'm pretty sure there's already a favored PvP build using Caretaker's Charge (Charging Vorizun?) and a favored PvE build using Flashing Blades... --Shattered Self 02:51, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Point of Confusion When you say the build cannot have been created before 03/07/07, could you clarify "created"? I've got a build for my skill of choice (Enchanter's Conundrum) that I've been tinkering with since NF came out, but which I've never posted on wiki (or elsewhere) nor have I seen it on wiki. Would this be a legal build? I know there's no way to verify that, but this is a for-fun sort of thing, so I may as well see if I'm acting in good faith, right? Zaq 20:13, 7 March 2007 (CST) :Created=posted. Making change.--Nog64Talk 08:21, 9 March 2007 (CST) ill stick a link to this on my page :)--Blade (talk| ) 11:02, 9 March 2007 (CST) Wastrel's Collapse?? --Renegade26 16:58, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :What about it?--Nog64Talk 17:06, 12 March 2007 (CDT) ::Where is it on here? Or is it being used ^^?--Renegade26 17:59, 12 March 2007 (CDT) hmm? how's this? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 18:13, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :Changed it ever so slightly, so now it's lovely.--Nog64Talk 18:43, 12 March 2007 (CDT) maybe everyone who's joining needs to have this on its userpage? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 18:54, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Shouldnt it have a link to the contest page?- ''Leader Rat'' 19:02, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Very good point.--Nog64Talk 19:11, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :Added a link.- ''Leader Rat'' 19:31, 12 March 2007 (CDT) [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] do we have to make a whole new build page to enter? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 03:40, 13 March 2007 (CDT) i dont get it I doubt i read all of it but, half the assasin skills are in use already. Beguiling haze is like one of the best skills now. has this not been updated since the nerf? 16px 12:15, 13 March 2007 (CDT) I'd remove Beguiling Haze, Flashing Blades, Ebon Dust Aura, Signet of Judgment, Punishing Shot, Avatar of Dwayna, and Offering of Spirit on the grounds that they're actually useful. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 13:13, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Zerris is right, accept for Avatar of Dwayna.Cheese Slaya 16:55, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Think Dervish Tanks in FoW. Then you'll get my point. I use it all the time, personally. :) --50x19px user:Zerris 19:31, 14 March 2007 (CDT) How used are some of them? I'm thinking of removing punishing, since Gem wants to as well. EDA is pretty well used. Lemme go over it.--Nog64Talk 19:35, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :Well, Beguiling Haze is the second up to Shadow Prison. With the new nerf, they're probably near equal. Flashing Blades makes a beautiful Assassin Tank thanks to the boost to 75% blocking. Ebon Dust Aura is just, well, overused everywhere. Signet of Judgment is not commonly used, but is the only Smiting Elite of any use in PvP, and Punishing Shot is a must for Interrupting. Offering of Spirit is just slightly better then Signet of Spirits, which both happen to be very effective energy management for a Ritualist. I might take them both off the list. Avatatar of Dwayna is underused, perhaps, but it is good for the situation I mentioned above, and is one of the ways Dervishes can make it into balanced teams. Most of the other elites looked pretty useless though. I wanna see a favored build with Keystone Signet or Amity. --50x19px user:Zerris 19:45, 14 March 2007 (CDT) By the way, I don't think you have the skill you meant under Dervish. Arcane Zeal is an amazing powerful skill that can be used in combination with a few enchants and Mystic Healing to be an amazing 4 v 4 healer. The skill you want is Pious Renewal, which just, well, sucks. period. Unless somebody here can make a build out of it... --50x19px user:Zerris 00:52, 15 March 2007 (CDT) I wanna do more than one... I can't help being so creative D:.. ;)--Rickyvantof 10:58, 14 March 2007 (CDT) I want "Coward!" too, is that allowed?Cheese Slaya 16:12, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Ooh, and Whirling Axe. Although I hate PvE, I can still make PvE builds.Cheese Slaya 16:54, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :well, we need to see what Nog64 says about it.- [[User:Leader of the Jahai Rats|''Leader Rat]] 16:57, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ::Actually, PvE is WAY too boring to make a build with, I got all the way to THK (and would have gotten farther) with my newb ranger wannabe ele build..good times, good times...Cheese Slaya 17:08, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Didn't notice this :P. Anyway, wait a bit and we'll see how many more people join up. If there are still some more slots after an indeterminate period of time, I'll let people have more.--Nog64Talk 19:32, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :We'll be waiting in the shadows... like thieves who want to steal your wallet! --50x19px user:Zerris 19:54, 14 March 2007 (CDT) I wanna do Stone Sheath that skill is SO not used...--Rickyvantof 01:59, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :And Heal as One I've been using that since forever on my Warrior, it's teh awesome...--Rickyvantof 10:22, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Some good elites in the list I'm still thinking on which elite to choose, but spotted a couple of good elites in the list, which probably shouldn't be there. Escape is one of the most used elites for ranger runners on basic running and Punishing Shot has been my marksman elite since the beginning. (well, almost anyway :) ) -- (talk) 19:30, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :Well, I've never seen Punishing Shot on a bar ever, but Escape does have some merit. Removed.--Nog64Talk 19:33, 14 March 2007 (CDT) He he he... I just used one of the most obscure Elites in the game (Warrior's Endurance) and made it into a favored build here. This is the only Favored Warrior's Endurance build out of all 20 on GuildWiki. Who wants to top me? --50x19px user:Zerris 00:12, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :I realize they don't count, but I have at least 5 or 6 Favored builds that are the first build to be favored with their respective elites so while yours is a nice achievement, it isn't really THAT impressive. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) I only got one favored....and apparently it isn't even liked D:--Rickyvantof 02:01, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :Total I think I have like 12-13 favored builds (although 1 was archived and 1 was merged). [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) I guess all "favored" builds have allready been made...There might be some good builds in Unfavored...it's just that there are better ones in favored...Wait till the new campaign arrives, I might get one favored, if I'm fast enough XD anyway, not like it's a competition ;)...--Rickyvantof 10:23, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Mo/R Bow Bonder I can't play so cannot test, but hows about a monk equiping a shortbow and using wager in PvE for +5 energy a hit, thats alot of energy so you can maintain alot of bonds. And PvE's less likely too miss with arrows. meh what you think? 12+1+1 prot 12+1 divine favour if it works you can fine tune it. Jupsto 19px 10:43, 15 March 2007 (CDT)